Millions of recreational swing sets are installed in backyards in the United States. Swing sets are known in the art and will typically include at least one swing and a another item such as but not limited to a slide. As is known in the art, most conventional swing sets are manufactured from either wood or tubular steel. Many of the former are provided in kits that are ready to assemble and can include a variety of items such as but not limited to swings, rope ladders and slides. The latter type, tubular steel, are also very popular due to their price point. A typical tubular steel swing set can be purchased for a couple of hundred of dollars and is provided as a self-assembly kit. The tubular steel swing sets are also inclusive of swings and other paraphernalia such as but not limited to slides.
One problem the aforementioned swing set is their structural integrity and stability. A conventional tubular steel swing set typically will only weigh a couple of hundred pounds. Their have been numerous accidents involving these conventional tubular steel swing sets wherein the entire swing set was toppled due to the centrifugal force from a child swinging on the swing set. Despite these types of swing sets being provided with anchors, the aforementioned scenario is a regular occurrence. Additionally, the materials of tubular steel and or wood have proven to lack durability and detieriorate as a result of exposure to the elements. Continuous exposure to the elements further erodes the structural integrity of these conventional swing sets.
Accordingly, there is a need for a swing set with improved structural integrity that utilizes a pair of vertical columns configured to support a cross beam wherein the structural integrity of the swing set facilitates the support of at least six swings.